Fate and an Angel
by MediocreApathy
Summary: An SAO survivor meets up with the group for the first time after the death game ends, and finds a missing component to his life. OCxSinon centric with hints of Kirisuna, and another OCxLisbeth/Rika. Mentions Lesbian/Gay relationships, don't like don't read. T for language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick authors not here, wanted to let you guys know a few things; this is pretty much an intro chapter, the story takes place pretty much just after Alicization, and italics, in quotes and more than like one or two words, denotes thought. Have fun, and drop a review if you feel like it!**

o0o

No sooner than the clock on his bedside started blaring it's 6:00 alarm, Josephs ears where greeted by his friend Hastune and her routine morning greeting. "Atropos! Get your lazy ass outta bed, or you won't get any breakfast before school." Groaning into consciousness, Joseph gave a groggy reply.

"Hatsune, it's been... like... atleast a year of me telling you _every_ morning. My name is Joseph here, we aren't in Aincrad anymore."

"Oh but Joseph is such a boring name compared to Atropos. I mean, would you rather be-"

"Whatever, whatever, now please. Out. So I can put clothes on and crap."

"Whatever, grumpy face" and with that, Hatsune had skipped out of his room to do whatever she did in the morning.

" _You can do this Joseph, only another week and a half until a month of Christmas break"_ Joseph rolled out of bed, grabbed a clean uniform, and headed to the bathroom for a shower " _besides, you know it's only her way of coping. I'd rather her be super... her... than depressed. One of us has to be the over optimistic sailor mouth. I'm just the normal sailor mouthed one"_ Thoughts of the upcoming school day flooded the young mans mind as he let the warm water further awaken his senses, taking just a bit to enjoy it before actually getting clean. Soap, check. Shampoo and conditioner (2 in 1!), check. After one final rinse, Joseph stepped out of the shower and shoved his face into the fluffy towel he had on standby. Drying quickly and pulling on his clothes, he looked in the mirror. Light brown hair hung into equally brown eyes, and the ever present smirk greeted him back as he put on his glasses and began brushing out his thick hair. "Maybe I should get it cut," he mused to himself, "or not. Haircuts are expensive as shit." Done with cleaning himself, he walked out into the combined kitchen and living room in the basement of St. Wolfgang's orphanage. The younger children lived on the upper floors while the older kids, as in Joseph and Hatsune, had the small basement mostly to themselves assuming they followed the rules. They had pretty much given up on being adopted once fourteen hit and they were allowed to move to the basement. Then the SAO crisis hit, and further deterred them. They had pretty much all they needed here anyway, beds in their own rooms, food, and family. Granted their family was a big one consisting of the whole orphanage, but it was still family. They had no desire to move out until they decided to on their own in a few years, and the Sisters who ran the orphanage and their helpers had no intention of putting them out on the street. "Say, Hatsune, did you eat the last of the Strawberry Smiggles?"

"Nope," the girl said around a mouthful of cereal, "But I'm about to, nii-chan"

"One, how'd I know? And two, don't call me that. I've lived here fifteen years, and my Japanese may not be the best, but I know I'm not your brother, and I know you don't respect me as one."

"American blood runs deep I s'pose," the girl shrugged, "besides, you aren't speaking Japanese anyway, this story is in English."

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you breaking the fourth wall again? I fucking hate it when you do that, creeps me the hell out."

"I've no idea what you mean nii-chan" the Japanese girl teased her friend with a wink.

"Ugh, this is gonna be such a long day" the teen slammed his head on the small table "and I didn't even get my Strawberry Smiggles."

"I told you," Hatsune offered with a rub to his head, "that if you didn't hurry you ass up, you wouldn't get any breakfast."

"You mean those weren't just the last Strawberry Smiggles, but the last of our breakfast food?"

"Ha!" The girl chuckled, "breakfast food? Don't be silly, that was the last of _all_ our food!"

"Why do you eat so goddamned much? Whatever, I'll just get something out of the vending machine at school."

"You can't eat in class though dude." Hatsune countered in her possibly-a-plot to starve her friend.

"I've got Mr. Mathews first period," he shrugged, "he'll be cool with it"

"Dammit"

"We're you trying to starve me Hatsune?"

"No, but now I'll have to think of a new way to annoy you, this one obviously won't work.

"Fuckin knew it."

"Oh would you look at the time nii-chan, I need to catch the bus for school, bye!" With that the black haired girl rushed up the stairs and out the doors.

"I may as well get there early as well." Getting up from the table, the boy threw on his worn brown trench coat, and headed up the stairs.

"Off to school Joseph-chan?" Asked Keiko, former resident and now worker at the orphanage.

"Mhm, sorry I didn't say good morning Keiko-san, I'll talk after work, I promise."

"Alright, just be safe. And for heaven sake, wear a helmet."

"Mhm, bye Keiko-San!" Not wanting a lecture on motorbikes to make him late for being early, Joseph ran out the door and into the crisp November air.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two! a bit shorter, but try and enjoy nonetheless, things start picking up next chapter, don't worry. Also decided to put the rating down to T. All lemons and such I decided will take place in other stories.  
**

o0o

The cool November air brought with it a fresh crispness, and the smell of late autumn turning to winter. Joseph hurried to the shed he kept his dark blue motorbike in and strapped on his helmet. Opening the shed, he hopped onto the bike, started the engine, and sped off toward school.

After having arrived at the school, he parked his bike in the section designated for students, and hurried into the school to find the nearest vending machine, as his stomach voiced complaint via grumble. "Whoever managed to figure out how to put food into cans like soda was a genius." the boy mumbled as the machine dispensed his canned breakfast burrito to him. Just before he popped the top on it, **_~BAM~_** someone had knocked into him.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, let me help you get your… canned burrito?" the Brown haired girl looked up at the person she had knocked over. "You look familiar," She said scratching her head, "and if you really are eating something so weird…. it must be! We haven't seen you since, well, it ended. Atropos!"

"Oh, umm" Joseph was in a hurry trying to remember the name of this girl out of all the people he had met in SAO, then he remembered the teasing he got about his food, and who it came from the most. "I'm pretty sure lignon berry on boar meat wasn't that uncommon, Lisbeth."

"Pfft, well it was disgusting, that's for sure. And its Rika here." Liz held her hand out to the boy who was still on the ground.

"Joseph." he returned, grabbing the hand to pull himself up and shaking it.

"Huh, figured you weren't native to Japan, you don't really look it. No offense."

"None taken, and I almost didn't recognize you without the pink hair."

"Yeah, but hey, that's beside the point, your as hard to find as you were in SAO, what's the big idea, Hatsune wasn't that hard to find, so-"

"Wait a sec," Joseph stopped her, "You guys have met up with Hatsune? She never told me that…"

"W-w-well, you see," Rika stammered as her face turned a shade reminiscent of her old hair, "it's just me she's been seeing, that's all.

"Oh. Ooooh." the realization hit Joseph's face. "I see how it is." He returned with a wink.

"I swear, if you tell anyone before we get the chance to.. I'll, I'll!" the girl was getting ever more flustered.

Laughing, Joseph tried to calm the irate girl in front of him. "Calm down, calm down, you're the first person I've met IRL that I actually knew in SAO."

"Oh, right." The girl was calm again. "But still, the whole school was practically on fire when the whole Kirisuna thing went public, how'd you not find them then."

Joseph shrugged "I dunno, guess it just slipped past me I s'pose"

"That does sound like you," The blacksmith mused, "Hatsune was better at gathering the non, erm, killing info." She was met with another shrug from the boy. "Anyway, we're all meeting up at Agil's bar later today, Agil has a bar. Well, maybe more like a café. Anyway, you should meet us there, today's when I'm gonna reintroduce Hatsune to the gang. You might as well come as well, two surprises in one."

"What time is this at, I work after school until around seven."

"Well, it was planned that we start the get together around sixish."

"I'll just be late then, that cool?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded with enthusiasm, scribbling an address on a paper scrap, "I'll let Agil know, his establishment after all, and here's the address its on." As the bell warning them class was going to start rang, Joseph took the paper, picked up his burrito-in-a-can, and hurried off to first period history."

o0o

 **AN: And there's the end, hope you enjoyed as as always, and leave a review if you're feeling it, they almost always help.**


End file.
